


【零晃】Choice

by Tomato_candy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_candy/pseuds/Tomato_candy





	【零晃】Choice

被蒙上眼的那一刻起，他就知道自己不会舒服到哪里去。

视线一片漆黑，双手手腕被绳子捆住，全身没有衣物遮掩，他靠在那个人的身上，微微向前倾，翘起后臀，他的双腿夹着朔间零的腰，紧紧地，像是溺水者找到的最后一个救生圈不敢放手那样。

“小狗，放轻松。”

“这种时候怎么可能会放轻松啊！”

后穴的闭合让即使已经涂满润滑剂的手指也难以插入，零叹了口气，改为用另一只干净的手抚摸晃牙的后脑勺，侧过脸去亲吻他的脸颊，鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。

他的舌头缠住晃牙的舌头，还不时划过上方的尖尖虎牙，唾液未来得及吞下，储在嘴里因两根舌头的缠绵而发出色情的水声。

“唔……”

晃牙看不见零现在是什么表情，到底是享受，还是在为他笨拙的吻技感到不满。他的手抚上零的手臂，抓住衣料。

“嗯？怎么了？”

零的声音就在耳边，低沉的，性感的，起了催化作用。

“快点开始吧。”他这样说。

“但是小狗不给吾辈进去啊，真是苦恼喏。”

“吵死了，还不是因为你要蒙着本大爷的眼，本大爷才......”

“才什么？”零舔了舔他胸前突起的地方，引起身体的颤栗，“难道是害怕了？”说完，也不等对方回答，快速咬住，含在嘴里用牙齿磨蹭。

“……嗯……等等！”

“刚才不是叫吾辈快点吗？到底选哪个？”

乳头还被他含在嘴里，薄唇一开一启，舌头与牙齿有意无意蹭过，让晃牙敏感到倒吸一口气。

“快点，本大爷叫你快点！”

一根手指成功没入，温热的内壁立刻从四面八方包裹住它，他随便做了几下抽插，再次挤进第二根手指。润滑剂与某种液体混合在一起，黏糊糊的，晃牙哼了一声，更加贴近零的身体，原本就直挺的性器蹭着零的腹部，在这上面留下些许透明的液体。

“第二个选择，小狗汝选解决前面还是后面？”

“那不是废话吗！当然是前……”

手指突然抽出，他还没反应过来就被换了个位置，现在的他是背对着坐在零身上，性器彻底暴露在空气中，空调吹出的冷风只能让他感到暂时的舒适，靠着听觉判断状况的他，听见了身后传来裤链拉开的声音，接着比自己大得多的性器抵上了后穴，在皱褶处上下磨蹭。

“喂喂喂，本大爷明明说了前面，你这混蛋……啊……那里……”

一瞬间就插入半根的快感让晃牙弓紧了脚背，他想要合起双腿，趁机自行解决，可是一只腿被零按住，他只能扭动身体，做最后的挣扎。

“啊，忘了说，汝选了哪一个，吾辈就会做相反的选择。”

“混蛋……”

“最后的选择……”

“插，进，去。”

“吾辈知道了。”

晃牙知道无论选择哪一个，零都会插进去，那倒不如从一开始就彻底接受他的挑衅。

全根没入，痛感与快感同时传来，侵蚀他的理智，零不给任何提示，在全部插入的时候开始抽插，晃牙的身体跟着抖动，充血的性器在空气中左右摇晃，一声接着一声的呻吟从喉间溢出，晃牙仰起头，汗水流过喉结。

零伸出手，开始撸动晃牙的性器。

“不要……啊……”

“那要一起吗？”

“……”

零笑出声来，停下了动作，他的鼻尖蹭过晃牙的发尾，亲吻他的背部。

“附加选择。”

“……怎么还有！？”

“这是给小狗的特别待遇，解开眼罩还是手？”

“眼罩。”

手伸向绳子。

“眼罩！”他提高音量说，“本大爷想看着你的脸做……”

适应了黑暗的眼睛因光线的刺入而眯起，他被扳过脸去，与零深吻，于那片充满情欲的红色中，再度闭上眼。

零握着晃牙滚烫的柱身上下撸动，在预料到晃牙快要射的时候开始向上顶，每一次的深入都令晃牙不知所措，他的双手还被捆住，麻绳在皮肤上留下红色的印记。

“唔……零……”

他还是叫出了那个字音，那个藏在心底的名字。零加快了速度，就像是在弹钢琴的时候需要双手并用，无论是哪一首快节奏的曲子，都能被他游刃有余地弹奏出来，现在也一样。晃牙的头靠着零的肩膀，鼻梁贴着他的大动脉处，呼气全喷洒在那里，几缕属于零的头发垂在晃牙脸颊上。零碾磨着他的敏感点，现在的感觉就像是在陷入棉花的同时受着外界的刺激，无处发泄，晃牙只能不断地迎合零的动作，最后便是精液的全数射出，这时他才意识到，自己这是射了。

但零还没有解决，他一手环住晃牙的腰，一手揉捏着他胸前的乳尖，它已经变得红肿，微微顶着零的掌心。

“可以射在里面吗？”

这种时候还假装什么绅士！晃牙咬牙切齿地想骂回去，却被在内壁肆意横行的性器顶得说不了话，只能一口咬住零的脖颈，力度不大，只会留下浅浅的牙印。

在一片喘息声中，零总算也射出来，粘腻的液体填满内部。

“现在可以松开了吧，痛死了。”

“还不行……”

他再度咬上他的耳垂。

“再来一次。”


End file.
